Gallery:Vincent Martella
Vincent Martella 2.jpg|From Vincent Martella's website Vincent Martella.jpg|Same picture, color adjusted and slightly wider Vincent at Comic Con 2009.jpg|Vincent promoting Phineas and Ferb. 103067895.jpg|Vincent Martella (July 2010; Rock Star Suite Party in San Diego, California) 90900148.jpg|Vincent wearing a Ghostbusters shirt (September 2009) 98093420.jpg|Vincent at the arrival of the Nickelodeon 23rd Annual Kids Choice Awards (March 2010) 89110308.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of the Walt Disney Movie "G-Force" at the El Captian Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 89180936.jpg|Vincent and his younger brother, Alex at the premiere of Warner Bros' movie, "Orphan" at the Mann Village Theater in Los Angeles, California (July 2009) 85080904.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere arrival of the "Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience" at the El Captian Theater (February 2009) 84769574.jpg|Vincent at the 40th NAACP Awards at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California (February 2009) 83129518.jpg|Vincent with his "Everybody Hates Chris" co-star, Tyler James Williams at Target's Power of Youth Event at the NOKIA Theater in Los Angeles, California (October 2008) 82921668.jpg|Vincent at Teen Vogue Young Hollywood Party at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art (September 2008) 82824764.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles premiere of "Another Cinderella Story" (September 2008) 102043232.jpg|Vincent at the 21st "A Time For Heroes Celebrity Picnic" sponsored by Disney to benefit the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation at the Wadsworth Great Lawn in Los Angeles, California (June 2010) 77491397.jpg|Vincent at the world premiere of "Dan In Real Life" (October 2007) 71468578.jpg|Vincent and Tyler at the CW Summer 2006 TCA Party l 24acd163599dcb10e20db0c180e58daa.jpg|Vincent as "Greg" on "Everybody Hates Chris" l eebe06e7b14e4b3fabfc6e74d7e94050.jpg|Vincent's album cover 75579471.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, Imani, and Tequan at the CW's All-Star Celebration Party (2006) 55916423.jpg|Vincent, Tyler, and Tequan turn 13 in October 2005. 10398830.jpg|Vincent, Tequan, and Tyler at "Everybody Hates Chris But Everybody Loves Kids!" 8th Annual Tennis for Tots Tournament (2006) hs1.jpg|Young Vincent #1 (from his website) hs3.jpg|Young Vincent #2 (from his website) 103702911.jpg|Vincent in a Phineas & Ferb shirt at the screening of "Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue" (August 2010) martella.jpg|Vincent in black Vmartellapic.jpg|Vincent at the 2011 Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation's "A Time For Heroes" event Vmkca2011.jpg|Vincent at the 2011 Kids Choice Awards Vmscream4.jpg|Vincent at the "Scream 4" movie premiere Vmpowerofyouth2010.jpg|Vincent at the 2010 Power of Youth event 121074224.jpg File:Phineas&ferb2nddimensionpremiere.jpg|Vincent at the L.A. premiere of Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension movie Vincentandphineas.jpg|Vincent with Phineas D23expo.jpg|Vincent, Alyson, and Dee at the D23 Expo 2011 Vincentd23.jpg|Vincent at the D23 Expo 2011 Vincentandashley.jpg|Vincent and Ashley at PaleyFest Family 2011 65001179.jpg Vincentdanswampy.jpg|Vincent with Dan and Swampy 121916642.jpg Vmartella01.jpg 125514599.jpg Vincent_Martella_19301_5.jpg 129955577.jpg|Variety Power of Youth 2011 Vmlovebites.jpg|Vincent on "Love Bites" Vmgreenshirt.jpg VinceMartellawithPerryEars.jpg|Modeling a pair of Mickey Mouse Ears designed to look like Perry the Platypus at Disneyland 145641377-vincent-martella-attends-rockn-rolla-mtv-movie-wireimage.jpg|Vincent at the 2012 MTV Music Awards Eco Lounge vincent&minniemouse.jpg|Vincent with Minnie Mouse Vm.png Walking Dead premiere.jpg|Vincent at the 4th season premiere of "The Walking Dead" I Know That Voice premiere.jpg|Vincent at the premiere of "I Know That Voice" KCA 2014.jpg|Vincent at the 2014 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards VMartellaDisneyBigHero.jpg|Vincent at the Los Angeles Premiere of "Big Hero 6" Jeff, Vincent, Dan, Maulik, Alyson, & DeeBB.jpg Phineas and Ferb panel - SDCC 2015.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb'' panel - 2015 San Diego Comic-Con Category:Actor galleries